This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-310188, filed Oct. 29, 1999; No. 11-310189, filed Oct. 29, 1999; No. 11-310190, filed Oct. 29, 1999; and No. 11-310191, filed Oct. 29, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a camera and particularly to a camera capable of selecting one from a plurality of specifications.
In recent electrical cameras, various modes can be selected when taking a picture. There are widely spreading products that can perform photographing suitable for a scene to be taken by selecting various modes in accordance with the scene.
However, functions unnecessary for users may increase and operation may be complicated if the number of modes is increased to respond to a plurality of scenes to be photographed or to attain a special photographing effect or so, as described above.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publications No. 55-84930 and No. 5-150330, proposals have been made for cameras whether or not a data recording function should be added can be selected manually by a user, if the camera has an attachable data recording device thereto. According to this method, however, the data recording function is the only one selectable specification and unpreferably causes the user to labor much.
Also, since demands from users have become diversified, it is difficult to satisfy users"" demands by one product, and products with a plurality of specifications have been expected. To change the specification of a product, however, the components inside the product and the control program must be changed. Manufacturing process must also be reconsidered in accordance with the changes, so the cost-up is involved and the specifications that are requested from users cannot be provided immediately.
As described above, conventional cameras have problem in that as the number of modes increases, functions which are not necessary for some users increase and the operation is complicated. Also, there is a problem that cost-up is involved to change the specification of a product and that specifications requested from users are difficult to satisfy immediately.
The present invention hence has an object of providing a camera capable of selecting a plurality of specifications with a simple structure and easy operations.
To achieve the above object, according to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera capable of changing a specification, comprising: a plurality of switches; a specification-change member for rendering a predetermined combination of the plurality of switches conductive; an operation member for selecting a mode of the camera; a detection switch for detecting an operation on the operation member; and control means compatible with a plurality of specifications, for setting a mode of the camera in correspondence with conducting states of the plurality of switches, when an output is obtained from the detection switch, wherein the specification of the camera can be changed by changing a combination of conducting switches among the plurality of switches.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera capable of changing a specification, comprising: a plurality of contact points; a plurality of segment hold sections capable of holding a plurality of segments capable of contacting the plurality of contact points; a conductive member by which those segments among the segments that are attached in a predetermined combination to the plurality of segment holding sections can be rendered conductive; an operation member for selecting a mode of the camera; a detection switch for detecting an operation on the operation member; and control means compatible with a plurality of specifications, for setting a mode of the camera in correspondence with conducting states of conductions between the plurality of contact points and the plurality of segments, wherein a desired specification can be obtained by selecting a segment or segments to be attached to the plurality of segment holding sections.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera capable of changing a specification, comprising: a specification setting switch comprised of a plurality of switches; a specification-change member for turning ON/OFF the plurality of switches of the specification-setting switch in a predetermined combination; an operation member for selecting a mode of the camera; a mode selection switch for detecting an operation on the operation member; and control means compatible with a plurality of specifications, for determining a mode based on a combination of ON/OFF states of the specification-setting switch, when an output is obtained from the mode selection switch, wherein the specification of the camera is changed by changing the combination of ON/OFF states of the plurality of switches.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera capable of changing a specification, comprising: a plurality of contact points; a segment having a plurality of contact sections respectively contactable with the plurality of contact points, and a connection section where the plurality of contact sections are connected together; a specification-change member capable of making the plurality of contact points and the plurality of contact sections contact with each other in a predetermined combination; an operation member for selecting a mode of the camera; a detection switch for detecting an operation on the operation member; and control means compatible with a plurality of specifications, for determining a mode to be selected next, based on a contact state between the plurality of contact points and the plurality of contact sections, when an output is obtained from the detection switch with the camera set in an arbitrary mode state, wherein the specification of the camera is changed by changing a combination of the conducting states between the plurality of contact points and the plurality of contact sections.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.